I wonder if
by ostadig
Summary: Gourry felt his stomch turn in exitement, he always felt this strange feeling around the other man. OMG! Gourry/Xellos


Series: Slayers

Pairing: Gourry/XellosRating: K+/T

Summary: Gourry felt his stomch turn in exitement, he always felt this strange feeling around the other man.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: This was so much fun to write. It is crack but still serious. If there is someting that can be serious and still be crack, well well. To Anch, because she was so utterly repulsed by the idea. :)

I wonder if...

"We should go to Baret next, I've heard that they have a very rare book in their library." Lina exclamed, leaning back in her chair.

"That's fine with me", said Zelgadis "I've also heard they have a stone able to break curses."

The gang was sitting in a comfortable inn, bellies full and spirits high. Gourry leaned back in his chair, patting his stomach. _That was a fine dinner_, he thought. He didn't pay much attention to what the others were doing (not that he ever did, but even moreso now), he didn't know anything about rare books or magical artifacts anyway, so it wasn't like he could contribute to the conversation. He just went wherever Lina went, and he was fine with that. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and looked around the table. Amelia was nodding vigorously, banging her fist in her hand, Zelgadis was sipping a cup of coffee, looking uninterested (Gourry never understood why the chimaera acted the way he did. If he liked the princess, he should go get her. She wouldn't mind), and Lina sat, elbows on the table, listening and nodding. None of this was very interesting, and quite normal, so he turned his attention to the man on his right. He knew there was something special about this man, was it even a man? He didn't know. He could remember that he was really, really old, though. _But he doesn't look old..._No, as a matter of fact the man in question didn't seem old at all. He had purple hair, of middle length, fine bonestructure. Most of his outfit was purple, and on him, the color seemed to be the most masculine color there is. He was of middle-lenght (or he was quite tall, it was just that everyone seemed short next to Gourry), and a lean, slightly toned body was barely noticeable under his clothes.

WHACK

"Hey, youghurt-for-brains! Stop that!" Lina had whacked him over the head with a slipper.

"What?"

"You're staring at Xellos! It's disturbing!"

"I am? Oh. Sorry"

"Whatever."

So that was his name. Xellos. He tried the name in his mind, _Xellos_. _I wonder why that name doesn't ring a bell. It seems I should know who this person is... _Gourry thoughtfully put a hand on his chin and turned his attention to the exit. _Ah, that's right. Now it's all coming together._ The guy with the purple hair (what was his name again?) was the Mazoku. And the more Gourry thought about it, the more he could place that man in each of their adventures. He was always there, some way or another. He carefully turned his gaze to the other man again. He was sitting straight in his chair, sipping a cup of the. He was smiling a tiny smile, eyes closed, like he already knew what was going to happen and found it entertaining. Something about the man seemed to draw Gourry in. How Lina and the others could think he was a human Gourry couldn't understand. This man radiated otherworldlyness, and power, and something else that Gourry couldn't put his finger on. And there was someting else as well. The more Gourry looked him, the more he wanted to see. The more time he spent around him, the more time he wanted to have with him. He watched as the man's expression changed as the conversation continued. He spoke, he sipped his tea, chuckled, but he never opened his eyes. Gourry just wanted to reach out and... _Do what?_

"...do you say, Gourry?"

"What?"

"Were you daydreaming AGAIN?!"

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I just said that we're going Baret. What do you say?"

"Okay, I'll go wherever you go."

"Okay, than that's settled. How about som dessert then?"

Gourry drifted of into his own thoughts again as the others started up a new conversation. It was starting to get late, but not late enough to go to bed. He looked around the room again, thinking about nothing in perticular, noticing that Lina's boobs hadn't gotten any bigger. _That's strange. With the ammount of food she's eating she should weigh 500 pounds and have a rack big enough to soffocate five children at once with. _Without even noticing it himself, his eyes wandered back to the purple-haired man. And as if he knew he was being watched he turned his gaze (how he could gaze at someone with his eyes closed is a mystery) to Gourry. Gourry felt his stomch turn in exitement, he always felt this strange feeling around the other man._ I wonder if..._

And he leanded forward, stretching his arms out, to put a hand on either side of the purple-haired man's face, and then he carefully brought his lips down to the other one's. _Hm..._ He considered, kissing the man some more, unaware of the gasps and looks of horror of his tablemates. He didn't even notice that the purple-haired man had opened his eyes in chock. After a while, Gourry withdrew, leaned back against his chair, a hand resting thoughtfully on his chin. He didn't notice that the whole table (no, the entire _restaurant_) was staring at him.

_No, _he came to a conclusion, _it wasn't that._


End file.
